A Cavaleira de Peixes vs a Amazôna de Andrômeda
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Etidôrfa encontrara o seu amado morto... mas jurara vingarse! As rosas mostraramlhe quem o matou... Eenterrou o corpo dele na casa como umcemitério de rosas... Etidórfa treinara bastante a partir daquele dia,aumentando a fúria, o COSMO e sua energia... se


Gênero: Ação/drama e comêdia

Titulo: A batalha continua... A Cavaleira da armadura de ouro da constelação de Peixes VS a Amazôna de Andrômeda

Legenda do meu fanfic:

> indica uma ação/narração

( ) pensamento/sussurro

Significado de uma palavra estrangeira a seguir

A batalha continua... A Cavaleira da armadura de ouro da constelação de Peixes VS a Amazôna de Andrômeda!

Bem, a amazôna conseguiu perdoar o Shun e percebeu muitas qualidades nele (vide o meu outro fanfic que fala sobre "A verdadeira dona da armadura de Andrômeda"), e também descobriu que não foi a tôa que ele foi escolhido pela armadura de Andrômeda, por mais que a Amazôna de Andrômeda fosse a reincarnação da Princesa Andrômeda... seus sentimentos não fluiam igualmente, mas, apesar dela possuir o controle da armadura, a armadura a negou por possuir ódio no coração, a Amazôna de Andrômeda (Androm) resolveu retornar á sua terra natal onde se encontram confinadas e em treinamento muitas outras amazônas... porém... o que os cavaleiros de Atena não sabiam, é que o cavaleiro da armadura de Ouro da constelação de Peixes, Afrodites (Aphrodite), havera deixado após a sua derrota por Shun, além de ódio, perante no meio um monte de flores, a sua amada Etidórfa, sua noiva, que dormia num mar de suas rosas, que desconfiou(pressentiu) que algo acontecera ao seu amado e querido quando suas belas rosas vermelhas e brancas, quando o mar de rosas... toranara-se um mar de rosas pretas, rosas murchas... Etidôrfa encontrara o seu amado morto... mas jurara vingar-se! As rosas mostraram-lhe quem o matou... Eenterrou o corpo dele na casa como umcemitério de rosas... Etidórfa treinara bastante a partir daquele dia,aumentando a fúria, o COSMO e sua energia... sem se importar com ela... mas em caso de algo acontecer, Etidórfa ainda terá uma "rosa" na manga...

- Meu querido Afrodite... a quem eu dediquei o meu corpo, a minha alma e o meu destino, junto a tí... ao teu lado... juro em nome de Atena que vigar-te-ei! E eterna será a tua belesa! Procurarei aquele cuje tem a posse da armadura de andrômeda e vingar-te-ei meu amado... --

E ao dizer isso, retirara-se, e para onde? Sim, em direção dos Cavaleiros de Atena! Para exigir por VINGANÇA pelo cavaleiro de Andrômeda ter matado e derrotado o amado da Etidórfa...

Enquanto isso, na casa de Virgem...

- É... chegou a hora... a hora da sua vingança... Afrodite... e quem você acha que vai ganhar?

Surge um espectro no meio do pouco de sombra contida naquele Édem do Cavaleiro de Virgem...

- Ela, é claro!  
- Hum, então você apareceu... Peixes!  
- É claro.  
- Então, meu caro "amigo", espéctro negro, devo-lhe dizer que está completamente enganado... assim como o cavaleiro de gêmeos que estava "possuído por Hades" perdeu, você perderá. Ou melhor, a sua AMADA perderá, mas não por completo... eles são cavaleiros de Atena, meu caro, os melhores! Apezar de serem somente de bronze são bastante poderosos, suas determinações em lutar por Atena os faz elevar os seus cosmos ao máximo!  
- ... Mas não poderão vencer a HADES, ele é ETERNO! Heh!  
- ... Então é verdade, foi ele quem o trouxe de volta?  
- Oras, eu estava só brincando meu caro amigo, e... também, não direi qual DEUS me trouxe de volta... se não você poderia se tornar meu INIMIGO, e não quero matar um velho "amigo", heh!  
- ... Tão convencido como sempre, Afrodite.  
- Hah! Mas eu estarei perto assitindo a tudo!  
- ... você mudou, eu poderia mesmo afirmar que está ao lado de HADES!  
- Ousa me insultar? Eu não direi qual! E é bom que cale-se além de fechar esses seus olhos que tudo vêem!  
- ... ¬¬ Está certo, "amigo". Então vá!  
- Heh!

Então ao dizer isso, o "espectro negro" Peixes de Afrodite retira-se... De volta a Atena com os cavaleiros...

- Que bom que tudo isso acabou. É um alívio, eu estou muito grata, Seiya, Hyoga... a todos! Muito obrigada por praticamente se sacrificarem por mim! ... É um imenso alívio que todos estejam vivos... -  
- Ah! Que isso, Saori, não precisa ficar assim... fazemos isso por sermos os cavaleiros de Atena, e o fazemos com imenso prazer!  
- Obrigada, Hyoga. Ainda bem que todos estão bem...

E ao dizer isso...

- Tem certeza? Saori... ou deveria dizer... Atena?  
- Quem?  
- Ahah! Isso é entre mim e o MALDITO e VIADO cavaleiro de Andrômeda!  
- Quê? Como?  
- Cale-se MALDITO! Isso é só entre nós!  
- Mas o quê? Quem é você? E como ousa chamar meu irmão de viado?  
- E ele não é? Hah! Foge da tal JUNE e ainda por cima vive precisando da tua ajuda para se sair das batalhas na maioria das vezes!  
- Hum, é verdade, mas se eu sou HOMEM porque o meu irmão seria um VIADO, então me explica, minha cara!  
- Ora, é fácil, tolo, uma das principais causas é que ele possue a armadura de ANDRÔMEDA que é uma MULHER, foi uma princesa! ... o meu querido para mim era como um príncipe também, devido á belesa dele... --... Agora... Você me pagará, viadooooooo!

Ao dizer isso, a Cavaleira de peixes parte para cima do Shun mesmo sem armadura... mas, as correntes o defendem mesmo estando fora do corpo dele, por quê?

- Hah! Malditooooo! MALDITO!  
- Mas o quê?  
- ...

Surpreende-se Shun com o que sua armadura havera feito a pouco... mas, na verdade, atrás da armadura surge alguém...

- Não sabe que é covardia homem lutar contra mulher e vice-versa? Além de covardia, uma luta injusta! É como colocar a mais poderosa amazôna contra um mero cavaleiro fraco! Shina e Marin contra qualquer outro cavaleiro de bronze, estas são bstante poderosas, amazônas incríveis! A memsma coisa ocorre com a Atena! Um peso enorme paira sobre as mão de uma MULHER! Que é o bem da humanidade!  
- Hah! Quem ousa?  
- Andrômeda! Bem dito!  
- Heh! Oi Shunsinho (Shun-chan), como está? Ainda sem namorada, cara, tem de sair dessa SECA! Eheh!  
- Hah! Paparicando o viado, é? Otária! É VOCÊ quem está na seca! Ahahah!  
- ¬¬´´ Ih! Oia ô cara é, Ô! EheH! Bem, se veio procurar por vingança, é contra mim a quem você deverá recorrer! Ou seja, heh, lutar! Pois eu sou a descendênde direta da princesa Andrômeda, não é a tóa que eu me chamo Androm! ´ Prazer, e você é?  
- Não tenho tempo para apresentações, o tempo é curto! A vingança é curta e prazerosa! O meu débito de vingança não é contigo e sim com o cavaleiro de bronze VIADO do SHUN!  
- Ué! E como é que você sabe o nome dele?  
- As rosas me disseram... meu amor, Peixes, deixou uma ultima rosa de presente, para mim, e só para mim.  
- Ele era um fraco, isso sim! E ainda lutava em nome de HADES!  
- MENTIRA! Cale-se IDIOTA! Nada tenho a conversar com vocês, não se preocupem, mesmo que essa tal garota seja a reincarnação da Deusa Atena, nada tenho pendente com ela, e somente com você, seu VIADO!  
- ôo, pode parar de me chamar de viado, por favor,´´

- ¬¬ Malditooooooooooo!

Ao gritar isso Etidórfa corre em direção ao cavaleiro de bronze Shun, de Andrômeda, mas...

- ôo, Minha cara, o que eu já lhe disse, se você tem que se vingar, venha lutar é COMIGO! Ele somente cumpria o seu dever lutando por Atena! defende o golpe com o braço sem armadura recebendo o impacto e como consequência sangra.>  
- Hum, interessante, ousa lutar contra uma Amazôna e de OURO sem ao menos possuir uma armadura?  
- Quê? Como assim "amazôna de OURO"? Isso é IMPOSSÍVEL! Não existe, e é contra a lei!  
- Não existeLEI para a vingança! Pois muito bem, se deseja defender o seu querido viadinho´ será a primeira a MORRER e logo em seguida ele, como ousa me desafiar sem armadura!  
- ... O.ô´´ Eu que pensei que fosse VOCÊ quem não possuisse armadura! É certo que não possuo uma armadura, mas não é certo isso, pois eu cedi a minha para aquele que a merecia mais que eu, e esse era o Shun!  
- TOLA! Agora deve pagar com a vida! PEIXES DE OURO! ARMADURA DE PEIXES, VINDE A MIM!

E ao gritar isso um cosmo forte duma armadura de ouro brilha... e atrás da Etidórfa estava uma aura negra e uma...

- Não! Será possível? Jamais uma mulher carregou umaurna com armadura! Ainda mais com armadura de OURO!  
- Urna? Tola, e quem disse que isso é uma URNA? É o SEU TÚMULO e o de Shun também! O TÚMULO dos DOIS! Ahahah!  
- IDIOTA! Acha que eu deixarei matar o meu irmão!  
- Ikki! Atena interrompe a ação dele >Deixe, não se preocupe, nada irá acontecer, eu lhe garanto! Deixe-a se vingar!  
- ... Certo, está bem. afasta-se>

- Heh! Pensam que por serem muitos podem contra umA CavaleirA de OURO? Ahahah! Estão enganados.  
- Atena.  
- Sim, está bem, está certo.  
- Shunsinho, irei pegar emprestado a sua armadura, certo?

- Hum? Ah! Tá, mas pára de me chamar assim, está bem Andrômeda,´´

- Okai! ´ ... Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Então ao gritar um cosmo da cor rosa brilha e sai da urna de Andrômeda a armadura de Andrômeda!

- Grrr... sua idiota, patética!  
- Ah! Só mais uma coisa, você disse cavaleirA, está LOUCA? Você é uma AMAZÔNA e de ouro, sim, talvez sim, talvez seja realmente possível, mas CAVALEIRAAAAAA? Está louca?  
- É que sou mais forte que qualquer amazôna, sua tola, me considero sim, uma CAVALEIRA, amazôna são guerreiras mais antigas que ODEIAM os homens, e eu só amei a um homem em toda minha vida... fui criada para isso, para o legado dele... ou seja, é impossível que VOCÊ seja uma amazôna descendente das antigas que ODIAVAM os homens, eheh... Peixes... Agora já chega de papo furado! Hayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

E ao gritar isso surge a armadura de Peixes e um cosmo de armadura de ouro bastante poderoso...

- É realmente possível? diz a amazôna Andrômeda já vestida com a armadura de bronze>  
- Uahaha! Oh sim, é sim! E agora tú experimentará de todo o meu ódio e desejo de vingança! Cosmooooooooooo!

Ao gritar isso o cosmo dela se eleva bastante... não percam, o proxímo episodeo dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco: CavaleirA de Peixes VS a Amazôna de Andrômeda: a batalha pela vingança!


End file.
